


When You're Cousin and You're BFF Have Some Chemistry but They're Both Dumb

by orphan_account



Series: MAFIA TIME [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Other, a new player has entered, comedic, david is evaluating his days work, it crutch boi, part 2 babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Part 2 hunnies love yaSure, Jack could easily fight one on one, hell, one on two, but. The whole building was littered with goons and such. One wrong move and his neck would be snapped so fast he wouldn't even know it.Okay, he ran his hands through his hair and rested his head in his hands, you're stressing yourself out, Crutch. He's fine.Yeah. Jack's smart. And strong. He'll be fine.He took a sip of water from the small paper cup next to his computer and stacks of paperwork.Fuck it, Crutchie thinks as he picks up the phone, putting his cousin's number in, when --"Crutch!"
Relationships: Crutchie & David Jacobs, David Jacobs & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Series: MAFIA TIME [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	When You're Cousin and You're BFF Have Some Chemistry but They're Both Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all it's part two as heavily advertised in the tags and summary
> 
> enjoy <3

"Oy, Albert, Jack's been gone awhile, you think he's okay?"

Albert looked up from his desk and chuckled, "Crutch, bud, I honestly don't think he'll come back from his little adventure through Mafia territory."

Crutchie gave him a sour face, "Wow, such a supportive friend, Bert. Appreciate it." He was tempted to smack him upside the head with his crutch, but instead decided to hobble back to his desk.

Jack had left at noon today, now it's five p.m. and he's still not back from his "mission". He desperately hoped hadn't gotten killed, but, then again, Albert was right.

Not many people face the Mafia and come back in one whole piece, let alone alive.

At this point, he was tempted to just call David and make sure that he hadn't actually killed Jack. That he was just being held hostage because of some stupid mistake causing him to get caught. Honestly, he hoped that was the case. Better than shot dead.

But then again, Crutchie reasoned with himself, Jack's a smart guy. He might've, well, definitely would've made it past the guards at the front door. Those guys sure looked scary, but they were just so dumb.

So, Jack made it past the first guards, now what? He has to go up a few floors, what was it? Eight? It was a tall building, and it's not like Crutchie's there enough to really remember. Either way, it's a difficult plight, and Jack might be intelligent but that doesn't mean he's quiet. 

Sure, Jack could easily fight one on one, hell, one on two, but. The whole building was littered with goons and such. One wrong move and his neck would be snapped so fast he wouldn't even know it.

Okay, he ran his hands through his hair and rested his head in his hands, you're stressing yourself out, Crutch. He's fine.

Yeah. Jack's smart. And strong. He'll be fine.

He took a sip of water from the small paper cup next to his computer and stacks of paperwork.

Fuck it, Crutchie thinks as he picks up the phone, putting his cousin's number in, when --

"Crutch!" A slap on the back, the casual greeting from Jack Kelly. Crutchie turned to look at him, and the relief on his face was too much to go unnoticed, apparently. "You okay, pal? Lookin' kinda freaked."

Instead of a verbal answer, the policeman just stood up and hugged the detective, hard.

"Oh! Aight, bud, okay." Jack stepped back a little from the sudden embrace, and patted his friend's back comfortingly. "Glad to see ya too. What's up?" Jack glanced around the rest of the office with a nervous smile, trying to save them the fuss later.

"Ohmygod Jack I was so worried! Are you okay? How'd the mission go? Did you get hurt?" Crutchie's mouth was running before he could think, he was so worried.

Jack only chuckled as Crutchie pulled back from the hug. "Geez, Crutch, mother me more, will ya?" He gave the boy a sympathetic smile, he knew what it was like to be sick with worry. "I'll tell ya all about it when we get back to the apartment, I've still got some paperwork to fill out anyways." He clapped Crutchie on the back before he left again.

\--------

Signing his life away to the Mafia is now definitely at the top of the "Jack Kelly is an Idiot and Here's Why" list, but at this point, that list doesn’t really matter to him much. If anything, he prides himself on that list because most people don’t get much of an exciting life as Jack has lived so far. 

The only real problem with Jack joining the Mafia (besides all the obvious legal matter), is 1) he is an awful liar, and 2) the previously made pros and cons list is growing slowly in the “cons” portion.

He was only starting to realize that the whole “pros” part of the list was mostly composed by his dumb heart and partially his dick. So… yeah. It’s not like he was going to back out or anything, it’s mostly just a feeling of, “Well, this might as well happen.” Y’know, that one John Mulaney quote?

“Hey, chief! I’m alive!” Jack walked into the office with a bright smile and jazz hands, as per usual. Well, not necessarily. He just always seemed to have a big entrance.

The red-haired woman glanced up from her desk and almost seemed surprised to see him there. “Kelly?” she asked, a small disbelieving tone heard in her voice, “Huh. Didn’t think you’d make it out alive, to be honest.”

Jack clicked his tongue, “So little faith in me, Kath. A shame, really.” Pulling up one of the chairs in the office, he sat down to start the report.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, Kelly.” She rolled her eyes, but was still smiled. “So. Report?” She slid the papers she had been working on away and pulled up a notepad and a pen to take notes.

As Jack recounted his whole journey, leaving out the dirty thoughts and weird epiphanies, and joining the Mafia, he took notice of his chief’s hand as she took down notes with ease and swiftness. How the hell she was able to write that fast, Jack had no clue.

Once he was finished, she smiled brightly at the detective, pride and excitement in her eyes. “Jack, thank you! And good job! I mean, this is such helpful information, and we’ll be sure to figure out whoever this ‘Anthony’ is, and try to start connecting all that you’ve learned. Also, we’ll prob--”

Jack had zoned out of her little monologue, it was mostly for herself, anyways. Instead, he just pondered more about his whole day. Much to think about, anyways. His mind had accidentally wandered towards strong, blue-gray eyes, and a slim and lean body, the neat dark hair, and he really needs to stop thinking about him like that.

“Oh! Uh, Chief, you think I could take the Mob case file home and just, uh,” oh god, here comes a lie, “Try to connect the dots a little bit? I mean, I’s a detective after all, just wanna get a lil’ bit of a head start?” He put on the best fake innocent smile he could, hoping that would pass.

“Well I was just thinking of giving you a break since, you kinda broke into one of the most guarded places in New York, and survived, but--” Damn did that sound tempting to Jack, but he knew that Davey still didn’t trust him a whole bunch yet, and skipping out on the first part of the deal would most likely get him murdered. 

“Oh, nah, it’s fine,” Jack said, pretending to be nonchalant, “I wanna start while I’s still, y’know, feeling it or whatever. In the groove.” Why’d ya say that?

Katherine gave him a skeptical look, but shook her head as she made up her mind. “Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll get Albert to get you into the file room. Have a good day, Jack.” She said as she turned to her computer, presumably to write an email to Bert. She smiled at him just as he was about to leave, “Good job.” 

Jack gave her a cheeky smile and nodded before he left the small office, heading to Albert’s desk to bug him now. His day ended at about 7:45 p.m. Crutchie’s already ended about a half an hour ago, so Jack will just have to end up riding the subway. 

“Hey, Bert. Ya got the key?”

“Yeah, here.” The cop handed him the key without looking up from his computer. 

“Uh, thanks?” Guess the guy wasn’t in the mood to get all bugged today. 

Jack grabbed the Mafia case file, then headed out of the office. Tomorrow he would get the information to David. And for some reason, he was a little giddy about tomorrow.

\-----

David was feeling… off, per say. His day started off pretty terrible. Someone died. His shirt got stained by egg. He forgot to do “bonding time” or whatever with his mother. He paired up with another police officer. Said officer was also cute. 

Hm. David didn’t really know if that last one was a good thing or a bad thing yet.

Sitting at his desk, David was flipping through the files found on Jack Kelly. He always did major research on the new recruits, so he could catch them on their shit easily before they got the chance to stab him and the Mafia in the back. The ones the detective had filled out, and the additional files found on him too, because you could never be too safe. Especially when the person you’re paranoid about is a detective and you yourself are a Mob Boss.

Name: Jack Francis Kelly  
D.O.B: 3/15/1990  
Sex: M  
Place of Birth: Bellevue Hospital, Manhattan, New York  
Mother’s Maiden Name: N/A  
Father’s Name: N/A

So Jack had a runaway mother, and father? Huh. David continued to read on, finding out that he was put into the foster care system at a young age, but was adopted at the age of 15 by a woman who goes by Medda Larkin. Two other brothers, Charlie Morris and Sean Patrick Conlon, were also adopted by this woman at the time.

As David read on about Jack’s rather depressing back story, for the first time in his life he felt like he was being a little invasive. He was never really meant to see these files, enemy or not. Soon, he felt bad enough and stopped reading into it, saying to himself he’ll do it later.

Instead, he opted to pour himself a small glass of whiskey and look out the window, looking over the gloomy streets of Manhattan. That was really one of his favorite things about this office, was that he had a beautiful view. Great for looking mysterious and gloomy while pondering the day’s events so far. Plus, staring absently into space is one of his strong suits.

David sighed to himself as he also took a sip of whiskey. He’d have to deal with that hostage Race killed. 

It’s not that David was shaken by the murder or, really, any aspect of death or killing someone, he’s done it and witnessed it plenty of times, it’s just that he specifically requested that hostage to stay alive, damnit. David had plans for that one. Sure, he was gonna kill them in the end anyways, but he still had an agenda to fill, and Race had decided that no, he was not going to follow direct orders from the boss today. 

Then there was Les’s birthday. Of all the days the police had come for him, it had to be today, of course. The one day he wasn’t planning something “menacing” or “evil” or whatever. Now he was going to get beat by an angry five foot tall italian woman. He made a sour face and took another gulp of whiskey. Great.

David honestly didn’t even know why he had to plan a birthday party for a twenty-year-old. He was twenty years old. If anything, Les probably won’t even show up to the birthday party unless his mother requested it herself. Instead, going out with a bunch of friends or whatever would definitely be his ideal birthday.

Finally, the detective. David felt himself sneer as he said that in his head. That man had no right to march right into his office on an already shitty day, and put him through the embarrassment and frustration that he did. While just sitting there, duct taped to a chair, no less. So much for interrogation, David supposed. He just got a new addition to the team instead. Hooray.

At least he was cute. 

Davey took a swig of whiskey, almost finishing the cup. 

Fuck it. 

The guy was hot as hell, okay? There! He admits it. David, the Mafia leader, thinks a goddamn police detective is hot as fuck.

It’s just that the stupid smug smile he would pull when he made a stupid comment. Or the way his eyes were so beautiful and brown and soft and shiny. Maybe it was how chaotic and unorganized his mind was, racing a mile a minute, and how David was able to notice because the man wore his heart on his sleeve. Perhaps it was the strong muscles poking through his thick coat, or the height. David didn't really understand his whole thing for guys shorter than him either, really.

A gentle knock shook David from his mental cage. He turned around in his chair after downing the last of the whiskey, just in case it was his mother. 

"David?" Called a boy with a crutch, standing in the doorway. "Are you acting angsty again? It's, like, pitch black in here." There was a teasing lilt to his voice, making the vibe much friendlier than if it wasn't. 

David chuckled, "Crutch, y'know I have to destress somehow." He got up from his chair and flicked on a lamp. He didn't exactly trust the building's wiring system so battery powered lamps were a win.

The kid hobbled over and sat down in the chair Jack was previously duct taped to. David made a note to get new chairs. Anything that reminded him of today was not worth it in his mind.

"Destress? From what?"

"Today." Was all David answered. He poured himself another cup of alcohol, and started his slow drinking process again. He continued with a sort of nonchalance that only people who spoke fluent sarcasm 99.9% of the time could master, "Met Jack today." He took a sip after offering some to Crutchie, who turned a little pale in the face.

The boy gulped, "H-How'd that go?"

David chuckled at the worry in his cousin's voice. "It went pretty good, actually. Knocked him out and duct taped him to a chair." He smiled at the memory. "Then my mother burst in as I was trying to figure out how the hell he managed to get here in the first place. And then Saz interrupted again as I was trying to get more stuff out of him. Y'know, classic day in the Mafia," he ended, sounding a little salty. Which, he would not deny that he was pretty damn salty.

Crutchie visibly relaxed, remembering that Jack did come back, without a scratch, "Sounds pretty fun." He nodded, smiling as he rest his arm on the armrest.

"Oh! And he joined us, too, by the way." He snickered at the look on Crutchie's face -- disbelief. "Yep. Good ol' Jackie boy has joined the Mafia."

The seven stages of grief passed on Crutchie's face within the span of a few seconds, ending with defeat. "He really joined, huh?" David nodded, taking another sip. "So he knows about me, too?"

"Yeppers."

"Great." Crutchie leaned forward, interlacing his hands in front of him. "You are aware that Jack is an awful liar, right?" 

"Oh hell yeah. Who do you think I am," David scoffed, "a moron?" He took a swig of his cup. Almost empty. Damn. "I only hired him since he's a detective. More access to case files and information and such." He shrugged, "Plus, even if he did get caught, one, he could charm is way out of almost anything, and two, we are giving him no information in return anyways. Worst case scenario is we move bases."

Crutchie was looking at him weird now. Why was he doing that? "What? If there's something wrong with my plan tell me now." David raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Nothin', nothin'. It was just that he seemed to have 'charmed' his way into somethin'." He held his hands up in faux surrender.

"The hell are you implying? I--" David was pointing an accusing finger at him, when understanding flashed over his face. "No! That is not what I was implying or whatever! Crutchie I swear to God stop looking at me like that or I'll--"

"Hiya Dave! Or, boss, or whatever, I dunno. But, uh, I got the case--" the sentence died on Jack's tongue as he realized who else was present. "Crutchie?"

Crutchie looked back and smiled cheekily, "The one and only! Sit down, pal," he gave a smirk to David, who was at this point standing up with his palms on the desk, "we's was just talkin' about ya."

\------

"Ooh, is this the mob version of like, makin' fun of the new recruit or somethin'?" Jack asked as he plopped down on the chair next to Crutchie's. 

Dave scoffed, "It's more of 'Let's make fun of the mob boss because it's fun to see how close I am to getting killed'." He glared at Crutchie, crossing his arms and landing in the chair behind him with a scoff.

"Hey, I'm only sayin'--" 

David made a neck-slitting motion with his hand, "Zip it, kid." Damn, even when he's threatening he's cute.

Crutchie made an incredulous noise, "Excuse you! Ya'r only a year olda than me!"

"Wait, you's a year younger than me, Davey?" Jack butted in, amused at this whole conversation so far.

David flipped him off and rolled his eyes, "Oh don't look so smug, I could easily have you exterminated right here and now if I wanted to."

Jack only laughed, "You'll roll ya eyes so hard, they's gonna roll right outta ya head, young man!" He imitated an old man, sticking out a shaky old finger.

Both Crutchie and Jack burst into laughter as David rubbed his temples and looked positively Done with all their shit, and it had been approximately two minutes since Jack had showed up. "Ha, ha." He said dryly, "What the hell were you even here for anyways, Kelly?"

Once he caught his breath, and Crutchie stopped giggling, Jack handed the folder he'd been holding to Davey. "Your case file, good sir." Jack mocked a British accent. It was awful.

Giggling filled the room once more by the two brothers. Dave just rolled his eyes again and turned his chair around so that all the other two could see was the leather on the back of the chair.

Once Davey was obviously ignoring them, Jack turned to Crutchie.

"I's was wonderin' where you was." He rested his cheek on his hand. "Visitin' with family, I see?" He raised an eyebrow, but the light tone of his voice was enough to tell that he wasn't anything other than teasing.

Crutchie shrugged, "Just wanted to make sure you weren't, like," he waved a meaningless hand around, "I dunno. Guess I just wanted to see David." 

They heard a snort from the other side of the chair to signify that yes, Dave was still listening. 

"Ah, gotcha." Jack totally understood that. If he had some long lost family he'd definitely also want to spend a lot of time with them too. Plus, Davey was just, cool. "Would ya mind explainin' how y'all are related?" He leaned back in his chair, getting comfy.

Crutchie sighed, "Nothin' exciting, really. David's family knew my mom's family very well." 

"My mother and his were very close," David added as he turned around in the chair, closing the folder. "It's one of those not-really-related-but-still-family sorta deals." 

"Yeah, so when my mom," Crutchie cleared his throat, "I got put into the system, and I had no clue about the whole Jacob's family or anything."

Dave had thrown the file on the desk in front of Jack, "We didn't actually know about Crutchie, only my mother did. She was so broken by her sisters' death she kinda forgot about the child." He gave the boy an apologetic look, "Found him years later after he was adopted by Larkin. We were going to send for him, but my mother insisted we give him a 'normal life'." He said with air quotes and scoffed, "Whatever that meant."

"Aw, David, you actually did care? That's so sweet!" Crutchie held a hand to his heart.

Davey glared at him, nothing behind it, "I just didn't really think it was fair for you, honestly. After I found out, which was when I was fifteen, I was a little angry."

Crutchie snorted, "Just a little?"

"I'm starting to regret my decision about bringing you back," Dave deadpanned.

Jack the whole time was watching and listening to the story with amusement. "So when did ya bring 'im back?"

"Once I turned 19, I received a strange phone call and was told to meet at an obscure place, and to make sure no one saw me."

"You make it sound so serious," Davey snorted. "We met him at a 7-11 just outside of the city and gave him the news." He rested his head on pme of his hands, looking at Jack. The position reminded him of a bored schoolboy.

Jack chuckled, "Quite a backstory there, Crutch." He grinned at said boy.

"Heh. Yeah." Crutchie checked his watch, "We should probably get going, so uh. Bye, David, it was good seeing you again."

David gave the both of them a tired smile, "Good to see you too, Crutch." Just as they were about to turn and leave, Dave piped up again, "Oh, uh, do you wanna come to Les' birthday this weekend? I was put on invitation duty."

Crutchie gestured between the both of them, and David shrugged, "Yeah, both of you."

Before Crutchie could answer, Jack did for him, "Hell yeah, Dave! We'll be there." He gave him and Crutchie a big smile, and stepped back from his chair. "Aight. Well, we'll get outta ya hair, night Davey."

As he turned around he heard Davey grumbling about the nickname Jack had given him. He smiled a little brighter at that because, hey, he hadn't been shot yet!

Once outside the door, Crutchie turned to him. "I think he likes you," he gave Jack a bright smile as he whispered it, like he was congratulating his friend.

Jack gave him a questioning look, to which he continued, "He was actually talking and interacting with you!" They started moving down the stairs, "He didn't threaten to shoot you every time you made a joke, and," Crutchie seemed to be vibrating with excitement, "you gave him a nickname!"

The detective chuckled, "Well yeah, I gives everyone a nickname, what's new?" He stuffed his hands in his pants pockets, shrugging.

"What's new is that no one has ever given him a nickname or joked around him like that ever since I've known him." He tugged on Jack's coat arm and smiled thoughtfully, a tad devious. "He likes you!"

Not wanting to really get his hopes up, Jack countered, "He don't like me, he jus' tolerates me more than most." He shrugged. Davey was a Mafia boss, and Jack was a detective for God's sake. Davey probably secretly hated his guts. Still, Jack was smiling. 

Crutchie just sighed, "That's a fair point, I guess, but, be optimistic! Plus, he invited you to Les' birthday party within less of a day of knowing you!" The boy was still smiling brightly. 

"Oh, yeah, what's up with that?" Inviting a detective to a mafia boss in training's birthday party seemed a little risky to Jack.

Crutchie shrugged, "Once you're in, you are in. You're basically family. And they care and take care of you whether you know it or not."

"Huh. Neat."

"But that still doesn't mean that they're nice to you." Crutchie continued, matter-of-factly, "David was nice to you today. He likes you."


End file.
